In the past a wide variety of synthetic and natural fibers have been used in the paper making process in attempts to improve various physical properties of paper. Recently, increasingly severe local shortages of pulpwood have added impetus to these efforts; because if significant amounts of synthetic fibers can be added to the natural pulp the available pulpwood supply will be extended. For this application a process should be as economical as possible in order to keep the cost of the synthetic pulp close to that of natural pulp. Thus a suitable process should be as simple as possible. In order for the product pulp to be suitable for use in conventional paper making machinery the process should allow for variation in fiber length, cross-section, composition and should make a fibrous structure having many fine fibrils to provide for good interconnection. Because of shipping limitations the process should make a dense product for easy shipping which product is easily converted into fine fibrous form.